1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a hybrid porous structured material, a method of preparing the hybrid porous structured material, a separation membrane including the hybrid porous structured material, and a water treatment device including the separation membrane.
2. Description of the Related Art
A membrane including pores may be used to separate a material of a specific size. Such a membrane may be applied to water treatment by removing pollutants using this property. The membrane that may be used for water treatment may be divided into a microfiltration membrane, an ultrafiltration membrane, a nanofiltration membrane, a reverse osmotic membrane, and the like according to the size of micropores present on the surface.
The characteristics of a membrane are determined according to the characteristics of pores formed inside. For example, if the porosity of a membrane is relatively high, driving pressure may be decreased, but its physical strength may be reduced. On the other hand, if the porosity is decreased in order to increase the physical strength of a membrane, the driving pressure may be increased. Furthermore, the selective separation of a material having a specific size may be improved by narrowing the size distribution of the pores formed in a membrane.